Portal
by zombooty
Summary: It has been a habit of Rin, and everyone she knows, to move mirrors. They say that creature come through if you don't. One day, by accident, she forgets, and of all the creatures that she could imagine, this was the last one she was expecting. Kaito/Len, Kailen, when do I write anything that's not.
1. Prologue

There weren't many things that everyone Rin knew knew. Some people knew things that other people didn't. Though, there was one myth, one particular piece of advice that everyone took as fact.

Move your mirrors so that beings can't use them as portals.

It sounded silly when you said it out loud, that was the reason it was an unspoken rule. You just knew it. Rin followed this rule. She only had one mirror, and it wasn't particularly heavy, so she did it, every day at sunset.

But once, she didn't.

The day was like any other, aside from the fact that she had a nagging feeling that she had forgotten to do something. She went to sleep peacefully.

The next day, however, was a different story. She'd been woken by a voice.

 _Hello there._

She felt the words slip into her head, like they hadn't bothered to pass through her ears. Scared? Maybe. Curious? Definitely. She looked around, finding nothing out of the ordinary. _Unless_ you counted that out of place shadow.

"Are you the creature that came in through the mirror?"

It made a sort of funny noise. It was the sort of noise that told you that they did _not_ appreciate what had been said.

 _I do_ not _particularly enjoy being called a "creature",_ it made finger quotes. _So, I would appreciate if you called me by my_ name. _It's Len. He/him. Nice to meet 'cha._

A corner of her mouth tugged to her ear. _Talk about a sudden mood shift,_ she thought. It was hard to see, but he shifted his weight.

 _I heard that._

Rin's eyes widened. She tried to think loudly, _can… you… read… my… thoughts?_

He shifted his weight again.

 _I can. You sound stupid when you do that, by the way._

"Oh, um. I'm Rin. Kagamine. Rin Kagamine, yeah. Uh, who _exactly_ are you?"

It looked like he facepalmed. It was a little hard to tell. He groaned.

 _How dense can you be? I'm your twin. Got stuck in a mirror 'cause some wizard got mad at me or somethin'._

Huh. Now that she thought about it, Len _did_ sound familiar. She thought for a second and opened her mouth to talk, only to be cut off by Len's voice.

 _You wanna know if there's a way for me to get out of the mirror in non-shadow-form, right? Well, just your luck, there is. You just have to get someone to fall in love with me. It's cliché, I know, but it_ was _a witch that did this._

She blinked, taking in the information for a second. _Okay,_ she thought. _Shouldn't be too hard. But can others see him?_

 _Yep. Now go and get some dude. I'm tired of being stuck like this. Waiting gets boring fast, y'know. And, uh, I_ am _gay, FYI._

She ran through the list of guys she knew, until she remembered that someone had said something about being pan. She turned to the door.

"I know a guy."

And she left.

 **505 words, on the dot. I'm sorry to anyone who wants updates.**

 **See y'all later.**

 **~Zom**


	2. Chapter 1

Rin thought about her current situation. She was trying to hook up some dude who came out of her mirror, claimed he was her twin, and currently exists in shadow-form, with Kaito, the blue-haired, scarf-wearing, pansexual cool dude with a lip could be worse, but she doubted they could be weirder.

Speaking of pansexual cool dude Kaito with a lip piercing, she was waiting for him to reply to her text, "found some dude u might like, his names len".

The sound of fingers tapping against a table was only present for less than ten seconds, maybe even five, before a low buzz from Rin's phone stopped it.

"cool. Shld i come over"

She smiled and fired a quick "yep" at him. He shouldn't take too long.

She was right. Kaito was there in less than twenty minutes. And he arrived with an unnecessarily loud _ding-dong._ She could swear that he somehow rung the doorbell louder than anyone else.

Rin opened the door.

"Hey." Kaito gave a small smile as he walked by.

"So, what's he like?"

Her eyebrows furrowed for a second before she realised what he meant.

"Oh. You should meet him, he's cool."

Rin dragged Kaito to her room to meet Len, and as expected, he was bewildered. He turned to look at her, and to ask _where_ exactly this guy was when...

 _So, you're the "guy that Rin knew". I have to say, you are good looking._ A strange voice managed to find its way into his head without bothering with his ears.

Kaito's head snapped around, looking for… who knows?

"Wha-"

 _I'm in the mirror right now, if you look, you'll see me, I can take shadow-form if I want, as long as Rin doesn't move this mirror, and I'm Len. Nice to meet 'cha._

Kaito looked in the mirror and, unsurprisingly, or surprisingly if you were Kaito, Len was there, in a grey sweater and leaning on a bookshelf. He quirked his eyebrow in a sort of greeting.

 _Oh yeah, what's your name? Rin never told me._

Kaito snapped out of his furrowed-eyebrows daze. It paid to be at least a _bit_ polite when meeting people, even if they existed in a mirror.

"Oh, um, name's Kaito. Kaito Shion."

 _Kaito Shion. Nice name._

They both stared for a while. Well, until they were interrupted by Rin's voice.

"I'm just gonna leave now. Go to the mall or whatever. It would be great, by the way, if you could like, go into a mirror that Kaito has or something. Bye."

There was silence for a good fifteen seconds. _Can Len go into other mirrors?_ Kaito thought.

 _Yep. Do you, y'know, just so happen to have a mirror?_

Kaito opened his mouth to talk, but thought better of it and instead dug into his pocket, and after a while of awkward searching, he pulled out a small mirror.

"Will this work?"

Len squinted his eyes and leaned forward, trying to take a look at the small circle in the other's hand.

 _It should be fine. Actually, the squinting and leaning was for show. Any mirror can work._

Kaito suddenly felt _very_ stupid.

"Oh."

Another silence pursued.

"So, do you wanna get in this mirror now, or..?" Kaito waved his hands around, feeling weirdly awkward around Len.

Said blond quirked his eyebrows.

 _No harm in going now. D'ya mind leaving a note or something? Just to tell her that I left. 'Cause, y'know._

There was a soft _pop,_ and, as Kaito guessed, Len disappeared from Rin's mirror and reappeared in his. Kaito stared for a few seconds, tilting the circle back and forth before pocketing it.

He looked for a piece of paper and a pen, wrote a quick note saying that they both left, and left it on the bed.

"I guess we're done here." Kaito cocked his eyebrow, smirked a bit, and left the house looking cool.

Kaito took the train back home, which took another twenty or so minutes. Len wouldn't lie, he was reading his thoughts the entire time, and the mostly consisted of things like "I wonder if I could actually make this work", "kinda weird that he's in a mirror", and "he's still pretty cool". It made Len feel a little warm and fuzzy that someone could think about him for twenty minutes straight.

That was just the first step, though. He still had to get Kaito to have romantic attraction to him so that he could get out of what he liked to call the "Mirror Plane". Heh, jokes.

He did feel a _small_ twinge of guilt while thinking about his plan, though. He was kinda using Kaito for his own benefit, but it wasn't like he wouldn't like to have him as a partner. He seemed cool enough. Hell, he had a lip peircing.

He also came to realise that twenty minutes is a lot of time to think, and not a lot at the same time.

So, the two of them thought about stuff. Kaito got home, dropped his keys on a table, took off his leather jacket that Len didn't realise he was wearing, and got to what Len assumed was his bedroom.

Len looked around. A queen-sized bed, a desk with a laptop on it, decently sized closet with a mirror next to it, _and_ plenty of space to walk. Pretty good.

He popped into the larger mirror.

 _Nice room._

Kaito looked a little caught off guard for a second before replying, "Yeah, I get that a lot."

Len smirked.

 _So, I guess I'm staying with you now._

 **so the new chapter is done. i feel like my writing has been dying recently, same thing with my art.**

 **anyway, whoever wants to be my beta just pm me**


End file.
